The present invention relates to document or design code and, more specifically, to a tool for determining and assisting with document or design code completeness.
Collaborative software or groupware is application software that is designed to help people involved in a common task to achieve their goals. One of the earliest definitions of collaborative software is “intentional group processes plus software to support them.” Collaborative software overlaps considerably with computer-supported cooperative work (CSCW) and addresses how collaborative activities and their coordination can be supported by computer systems.
The use of collaborative software in workspaces creates collaborative working environment (CWE) collaborative work systems. Collaborative work systems are generally conceived as any form of human organization that emerges anytime collaboration takes place, whether it is formal or informal, intentional or unintentional. Whereas groupware or collaborative software pertains to technological elements of computer-supported cooperative work, collaborative work systems are analytical tools to understand the behavioral and organizational variables that are associated with CSCW.